


【农橘】青空与地平线

by hugesweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【农橘】青空与地平线

01

"Tower,Airline 8544,Noah final 24 Right."  
"Airline 8544,wind is 180 at 5 miles,cleared to land 24 Right."  
"Cleared to land 24 Right,Airline 8544."

休息了一番人也精神舒畅不少，陈立农从监控座换回机组副驾，调整耳麦紧盯仪表盘上的指针配合机长准备降落。

“晚上去喝一杯吗？”机长是四十来岁的前辈。

“我OK啊，但是Leo有约啦。”回到后排监控座的范丞丞浑身轻松笑着调侃。

“还是上次那个？”  
“前辈，太小看Leo了吧？”  
“Leo，换太快真爱是不会来敲门的。”

陈立农拨动操作台的几个调节柄，“前辈，我也只是想有多点选择而已嘛。”

还在机师培训学校时的导师就打趣说他很适合穿制服，朝气无公害的脸换上职业装扮，气场也不一样了，头顶光环脚下生风，“Leo，你不该当机师，你该去走T台。”夏季飞机师制服把他将近190的个头衬得愈发高挑笔挺，进入航站区一路的目光都跟随这个方向袭来。

刚婉拒了搭讪的女士，并排走的范丞丞心里酸溜溜，“过分了吧？怎么没靓妹搭讪我？”

“我搭讪你？”陈立农笑着凑过去。  
“前辈！”

还在嬉笑之间范丞丞手里被强塞了拉杆箱，嘱咐一句帮我拿下陈立农便冲了出去。

蓬松的碎发随着奔跑上下拂动，全屏玻璃穿外是飞行区民航起落，白色机体硬着各家公司的色彩图案，逆着人潮追寻总会花一番功夫，比如那些地勤巡逻车和驻留的旅客。

明明是这个方向，机师的视力都很好，他在目光所及之处搜寻记忆里的身形，奔去时笑容也收不住了，可嘴角的弧度只定格了几秒，还是在面对面时愣愕，“抱歉，认错人了。”

“又是哪个台的偶像剧？”范丞丞和机长慢慢朝他走来，机师帽隔空扔给他。

“Leo，到处留情可不好。”这次连机长也调侃他。

“一面之缘而已。”他整理好机师帽，看了一眼手表的时间，约定时间快到了，离开之前目光还是留恋了一会儿，真的看错了吗？

“那我先走了。”

 

货架的商品砸下来真是麻烦事，好在一地凌乱的商品都是塑料包装也没摔坏。

“下次不要一次搬那么多了，很危险。”店员妹妹连忙点头，男生很帅，有点长的刘海微低着头就看不见好看的杏眼了，从她手里拿过几瓶饮料帮忙放回她够不到的货架。

“就这些吗？什么方式支付？”店员妹妹熟练地给客人装好袋，拿着扫码枪等待，她很想好好感谢一下这个冷面热心肠，不知道送他一盒草莓牛奶会不会被嫌弃。

“还有。”手背上沾着一点点连本人也嫌弃的机油渍，从收银台边抽出一包OK绷，“给你的。”店员妹妹有点疑惑，客人努了努下巴，很符合外表的冷淡，“喏。”

“啊！”她这才意识到手臂上被划出的红痕破了皮。直到那位客人走了，她红扑扑的脸颊也没缓过来，其实也不用特别买，便利店里有急救箱的，她双手交叠着把OK绷捂在心口，希望客人会喜欢她送的草莓牛奶。

 

02

欧洲快转悠遍了，终于可以返回国内，手动模式换成自动航向，按下呼叫按钮没多久，Mandy就端着热咖啡和奶茶进了驾驶舱，“不好意思哦，刚刚有乘客头晕耳鸣不适应，花了一点时间。”

“不要紧，你忙你的。”  
“好哦。”

极具亲和力的微笑总能品出点别的意思，Mandy退出驾驶舱时脸上多了两朵浅色红晕。有人的地方就有八卦，刚带上门里面就安静不行，“那个女孩怎么样？前辈和我在酒吧都看到了，比Ruby更辣哦。”

范丞丞解开安全带端着杯碟凑过头来，奶茶的香味离他好近，“你知我原则，我不对女孩子品头论足的啊。”

“Adam，绅士是一种习惯。”前辈虽然头没转动，但心已经放松了，突然有了背后支援的陈立农美滋滋地吹散热气品一口美式咖啡。

“嘁，哪绅士了我怎么没看出来？”范丞丞撇着嘴没劲，又想起了什么，“哎对了，你的露水情缘呢？”

“喂你别乱讲，我哪有那么饥不择食。”  
“换女伴跟玩似的人好意思讲？”  
“我都没碰过他好不好？”  
“豁，我发现了什么，百女斩的暗恋！”  
“什么跟什么，我只想对他说句谢谢！”

 

已婚的都喜欢飞短途，方便去回照顾家庭，像他们这种未婚单身的机师多数都在国际航线里扎堆忙碌，负担少，正好多攒点经验。

欧洲航线飞行时间长，旅途劳累尤其是夜间，情绪也很容易受到影响，客机刚进入平流层，遇到乱流还需要颠簸一段时间。Mandy播放完安抚提示还是来敲响了驾驶舱的门，机长在统筹全局，她权衡了一会儿走向右边，“Leo，有位小乘客情绪不太稳定，我想你出面安抚应该会有点效果。”

范丞丞接替副驾的位置陈立农便跟着Mandy走了出去，头等舱和公务舱这边多数盖着毛毯熟睡的乘客都被吵醒了，睡眠不够声音嘈杂情绪都不太好，到了经济舱更是如此。

真的很头疼。

“当温度场和风场急剧变化就会出现强烈的乱流，现在飞机的自然振动周期和乱流脉动周期相当，颠簸强烈强烈是正常的。穿过乱流就没事，不要过分担心了。”那人的头发有点长，但挡不住杏眼和卷翘的睫毛。

“真的吗？我第一次坐飞机诶，很害怕，刚刚起飞的时候还耳鸣。”

“相信科技，相信机组，不会有什么毛病的。想些有的没的，还不如想想落地之后去干嘛。”他靠回座椅，长时间闷在密闭空间里嘴唇也有点干，但无意识地舌尖舔过之后又红润一片。

“放暑假了，我去找我哥，他说要带我去西西里玩！”  
“是吗？听起来好像去蹭吃蹭喝顺带骗点零花钱。”  
“你你你乱讲，我才没有！”

他躲过小拳头笑着转头，对上陈立农的视线之后也没有躲闪，而是歪着头眨眼睛继续看他，用眼神在询问什么，“喂小鬼，恩将仇报吗？”“就要打你这个坏哥哥！”

“Leo？”Mandy叫住要回驾驶舱的人，肩章粘在直角肩上叫人移不开目光。

“我想应该不需要我了，那位乘客帮了大忙，不过前辈和Adam还需要我。”他微笑着退了几步边走边说，最后转身回了驾驶舱，“Mandy，帮我谢谢他。”

 

“Mandy，帮我谢谢他。”范丞丞递过杯碟表情陶醉而夸张，Mandy收拾茶具愣了一下，“咳，我是说这杯奶茶，谢谢他用尽全力散发自己的香味，我真的有在好好饮。”

“Mandy别理他，顺便给他找点镇定剂助眠。”陈立农憋着笑想扶额，他就不该说出来，苦于手还在操作台上不能转身缝住范丞丞的嘴巴。

“你们聊。”Mandy还带着空乘围裙，微笑着退了出去。

“拜托内勤查查航班乘客嘛！”范丞丞是坐不住。  
“违规的好不好，况且我相信缘分。”  
“喂，我们是受训机师，你情缘说的啊，要相信科学，辩证唯物主义。”  
“梦想还是要有的。”  
“是啊，万一见了鬼呢。”

 

03

林彦俊嗅嗅黑色工装上的机油味还是皱了眉，起初师傅就说有洁癖就别来做这份工，可他喜欢啊，一个人维修检验时不用怎么讲话，专心做自己的事就好。Evan啊，有的时候也要跟这个世界熟一点。他测试发动机满不在乎地点头。

“Evan啊，”林彦俊朝师傅招手的方向望去，年纪一大就很爱把人叫到面前才肯说，他合上检验清单，把硬夹板立握在手里，工装靴穿在脚上有些分量，踩在水泥地也会有声响，“Airline 8544等下要加油签单，你先检查油质和组件，我去个洗手间啊。”

“哦，好。”8544吗，他打开签单表浏览客机基本信息在心里默念那四个凑一起就有点眼熟的数字。

 

“Sorry啊时间有点赶，我来晚了。”

“虽然迟到几分钟不是不行，但是你们飞机师最起码的专业精神也该有的吧。”他还在浏览表格上的信息没转过身，背对着人说话，但也能感觉到有片小阴影压在他的表格上，听见这个歉意挂在嘴上但心里并没有那个意思的道歉有点无名火。

“欸，那个，我有跟师傅打过电话，不知道为什么突然换了人。”陈立农挠着后脑，新维修工程师也不转身，他只能傻站着。

“咳，这样吗？那准备检查吧。”林彦俊转过身，按下签字笔的按钮咔哒响了一声，突然叫出来的飞机师把他吓了一跳。

“I found u！I found u！I found u！”林彦俊站在那浑身只有眼珠子在动，左右来回瞟动看着这个一个人激动到飙英文的飞机师，考虑要不要报告机长他今天的情绪可能不适合飞行。

“骗人！”  
“Sorry，但我想我们真的没见过。”  
“明明就有！半年前你去过布鲁塞尔对不对！”  
“维修师很忙。”

陈立农接过表格，不情不愿地在签名栏签了单，偷瞄了一眼责任人上的签名，“林彦俊对吗？我们会再见面的，然后我会让你想起我。”

林彦俊站着没抬头，捧着文件继续在表格上勾画，刘海下的眉毛挑动，一切都显得轻松极了，“拭目以待。”

直到人走之后那副游刃有余的表情才彻底松了下来，无论是递笔还是传文件都肌肤相碰的手好像开始温水煮青蛙般缓缓变烫，他抬起闻了一下手背，还是一股机油味，从口袋里抽出工作手套重新带上，并没有意识到鼻尖因此而被机油蹭脏了。

 

04

Justin看着被子裹成的小山很苦恼，强拽只会缩得更紧，他就不该接下这个亚特兰大打包来的快递。

“哥，你都快封印在床上了，爆睡对身体不好。”  
“又不是睡你。”  
“回来之后半点社交没有，我会被舅妈骂好不好？晚上有个聚会啊，就当认识新朋友。”

林彦俊被烦得耳朵疼，从床上爬起到冰箱取了听冰啤，泡了澡洗干净身上的机油味才好些，三根手指掐着卡口刚饮了一口黄毛小子就从房间里跟来，“我也是被舅妈下达任务的！”

林彦俊含着冰啤，脸颊鼓了两坨，事不关己耸耸肩。

 

刚推开门林彦俊就看到那个人，先是一愣，再又惊讶转为兴奋，不穿制服时那张毫无攻击性的娃娃脸正对着他掩饰不住微笑。

陈立农往旁边挪了个位无比期待，不过林彦俊还是挑了角落的位置坐下，侧对着他中间隔了好几个人，林彦俊仿佛看到了一只大金毛的失落。

林彦俊拿着刚抓的小纸条走到中间，一直被说游戏黑洞的本人也很无奈，被喷为什么猜个指甲油要提示哥白尼，polish啊，明明就是没人能get他的频道好不好。

“就，你们有听过Morning Mood吗？晨曲。”他看着沙发里几脸懵逼，补充了一句，“格里格写的。”

“所以要我们猜曲子吗？那你不是说出来了。”陈立农旁边那个叫范丞丞的家伙很懵。

“哥，至少给个方向吧？”Justin也附和着。

“可是我要给了方向就是送分题诶。”林彦俊把小纸条叠好塞进裤子口袋里。

“你放心，你就给了提示我们也不一定猜得出来。”范丞丞翘着二郎腿开始啃鸡翅了。

“就猜个人物，很火的一个系列电影。”他环顾四周，原本还兴冲冲地氛围突然陷入沉思，真的很难吗？也可能是那边的眼神就这么毫不避讳直勾勾地看着，落在脸颊有点不自在。他下意识地转头看向陈立农的方向，陈立农好像并没有在思考，只顾着歪着头看他。

看屁。林彦俊转过头不再看他，贴在大腿两边的手无处安放，轻拍大腿抿嘴，“那这题算咯，反正你们都猜不到。”

“别啊再给点时间！”

抱怨之中多了一个轻笑后笃定爽朗的声音，“Thor，是吗？”他瞪大了眼睛惊讶地转过身，陈立农已经放下翘着的腿，双臂压在膝上食指虚扣。

One point for Leo.

挪威作曲家啊，陈立农笑着跟咋呼的人解释，鬼猜得到！你在骂我吗？林彦俊坐回了座位，每人手里都被硬塞了一张扑克，往那方向看时正好四目相对，他别开了目光。

看屁。这回是对他自己说。

 

“两张鬼牌哈。”现充们喝个酒为什么能折腾出这么多游戏，陈立农喝过酒除了脸有点红以外还是笑眯眯地没什么变化，一双星月眼依旧澄澈清明。拿着气球站在中间很苦恼，“整我是不是，又是我哦？”

“还有一个叻？”手动相互摊牌寻找一圈后林彦俊才不情不愿地起身，步子有点虚。

“是你哦，介意吗？”陈立农低头笑着，眼神向上看着他，撒在他脸上的酒气很温热。

“最好快点。”林彦俊用只有两个人听得见的声音小声嘟囔。

“好哦。”陈立农走进一步，把气球夹在两人小腹之间，一双手在他身后交汇，没怎么触碰，虚搂着他的腰，在耳旁吹气，“你好瘦啊。”林彦俊瞪了一眼。

他的手也环上陈立农的腰，这人的体温也比他高。开始了哦。猛地一瞬间他就撞进了温热宽厚的胸膛，紧贴着，能感受到心脏正鲜活地跳动着，砰砰，砰砰——

好像坐在山顶看斗转星移，又好像历经艰辛终于跨越了山海，困惑，欣喜，有什么东西正悄然走到他面前，他还没看清，就有人告诉他，这叫未曾开口的怦然心动。

 

出了酒吧没走几步陈立农就追了上来，“干嘛？”陈立农还是那张笑脸，“你有点醉，这边不好打车，我想我可以送你回家。”

他不像那人，喝了酒虽然不脸红，但其实很容易醉，只是还没到烂醉如泥的地步，“怎么送？你开车？然后两个人去局子了睡一晚？”

宽肩窄腰，陈立农插着腰低头笑得好无奈，“林彦俊，这就是个借口，麻烦你信一下？”

 

05

从电梯里出来，两个人磕在一起似乎更像在暗暗较劲，总有闷哼的撕咬和血腥味混进口腔，陈立农刷了房卡，靠在门上的两个身影卷进门后的黑暗继续胶着着。

林彦俊用脚踹上房门，卡插进卡槽里室内的暖光灯就亮了，力量不如这位副机长，被压在墙上还是不忘使力想反推回去。

他的之间插入后脑的发丝一把将埋头在颈窝忙活的人拽了起来，湿润的地方没了覆盖就凉凉的，极具危险性的人偏偏长了张无公害的脸，“我第一次诶。”

林彦俊挑眉，“你觉得我会信？”

“真的，第一次跟男的做。”  
“某种意义上，倒成了处男？”  
“你要这样想，我也没损失。”

林彦俊被重新堵住了嘴，呜咽着问不了问题，一只手已经钻进衣摆在他腰际摩挲，不一会儿就游走到胸前的茱萸，用指腹轻掐一把受到刺激就挺立得不行。

他的皮带被解开，裤子松松垮垮地挂在胯上露出宽带松紧，“你在下？”林彦俊喘着气并不想服输。

“没试过诶。”陈立农笑着停下嘴上的动作，角色分配不好觉也别想睡了。

他低着头，眼神定在一个点上，操纵拉杆就会浮起青筋的手伸出食指，从下往上隔着牛仔外裤的粗糙布料划过那根略凸起撑出形状的东西，指尖在肚脐下方贴着皮肤停住。

感受到那人因此细微快速地颤动，他才抬起头，笑得有些玩味，“公平点，先射的在下？”

林彦俊挑眉，一副势在必得的样子，那双手贴近他皮肤时感受到两人的体温差，陈立农因握住而微颤拧神的模样被尽收眼底，得意地像只争到地盘的野猫。

 

而当天钻进去时林彦俊就拧着眉，他凑了过去，舌尖轻轻勾上银色耳环，鼻息呵上去，又调皮地跑到耳后从未有人触碰过的皮肤吮吸。

好像抓到最敏感的地方了。

林彦俊的手还虚握着他的肉茎，可注意力早就涣散得不堪一击，眯着眼忍不住哼声。在培训学校时要完成的体能训练不少，早就布满茧的手刮过泠口再套弄，他的对手兼床伴很快就败下阵来，粘腻的一摊交代在手心，很浓。

他看了一眼展示在林彦俊面前，对方还微张着嘴喘气努力回神。

那根滚烫还硬着，他的脸颊一定很红，趁他发脾气之前陈立农迅速凑过来吮着他的上唇再不舍地离开，牵扯一会儿舌尖撩过才弹回去。

“再来？我没所谓，全看你。”

 

就算是做好扩张，挤进来还是吃了一番苦头，卡在一半突然收缩，陈立农拧着眉，他也疼得倒抽一口气，早知道就该再来一把。

陈立农喘了几口气稳下来，“放松，夹断了你怎么爽？”

额头上的汗被人用手擦了干净，陈立农两手撑在耳边，俯在他身上，鼻息撒在皮肤才慢慢放轻松。太久没做了，刚开始很痛，适应了抽插的节奏才好些。

第一次，用了最普通的传教士式，当滚烫的肉茎在潮湿的甬道摸准了G点的位置来回碾压，他死咬着泛白的嘴唇，“我没做好吗？为什么要忍着不叫出来？”陈立农轻吻他锁骨凹陷往上的那出薄皮问得很温柔。

“没必要。”抽插之下他忍着要泄出的呻吟吐出几个字。

“没必要的是你，”陈立农还湿润的唇凑到他嘴边，睫毛扫在他下眼睑上，几个字里伴着吮吸的水声，完全没有坏心眼嘲讽的意思，“人嘛，享受就好，不必和欲望作对。”

他将手搭在陈立农肩上，他没在压抑了，再到后来就默契很多，完全将身体交付给情欲掌控，神智大部分时候是涣散的，偶尔集中也只在于活塞运动带来的快感。呻吟和喘息无遗鼓舞了身上的人，挺身抽插时舌尖也没闲着，绕着胸前凸起的乳首打转，猛吸一口他的胸也不自觉跟着挺上去，又红又肿。

陈立农无遗是个很好的床伴，不像有的人只顾着自己爽，像只发情的狗蛮横地掐出淤青猛插一通。他被伺候得极好，所以难怪那么受欢迎。约个炮而已，怎么他却有种落了空的感觉。

 

06

他是被电话吵醒的，Justin在电话那头语调浮夸地问他睡得怎样，“缝上你的嘴，要是我妈打电话过来，你最好不要被我抓到。”刚一开口声音就低哑得不行，电话那头显然也注意到了，浮夸地说了两句就挂掉电话。

双人床另一边早就冰冷空荡，one night stand之后不温存不碰面不联系是基本礼仪，林彦俊掀开被子赤裸走近浴室，镜子里的人红光满面但眼皮有点肿，吻得很浅，身上并没有留下什么痕迹。

重新穿戴整齐之后扫视了一圈，目光在另一侧床头柜驻留片刻还是拔了房卡头也不回地离开。

“对，这位Leo先生预付了早餐服务，”前厅部的妹妹看了一眼时间，“brunch可以吗？”

“不用。”  
“那钱一会儿退回Leo先生的账户上。”  
“嗯。”  
“Vicky，1849退房，check一下。”前厅部的妹妹对着对讲机讲话，办理退房手续没一会儿那头就响起声，“有落东西啊。”

一只银灰色机械腕表和几张现金悉数交到他手里，“先生，您的东西。”

 

07

范丞丞摘了制服帽，吹了声口哨成功引起经济舱巡检的人的注意，“拿下情缘没？”看着嘴就快憋不住，上扬的弧度也压不下来，范丞丞搭着搭档的肩，“行啊你。”

“我没显得很随意吧？”陈立农搭着舱位里的客椅合不拢嘴。  
“怎么，你很在意？”范丞丞在后面检查行李架。  
“想留个好印象。”  
“哟，来真的？”他们往公务舱走去。  
“我像在玩吗？”  
“这我哪知道，又不是睡我。”范丞丞拉开厕所隔间门，被瞪了一眼改口，“用以往的标准，勉强算认真。”  
“啧！”  
“这马桶怎么啦？呼叫下地面控制中心。”

看到来人之后范丞丞略带兴奋的朝另一人挤眉弄眼，识趣地往公务舱找了个位置坐。

“是你签的飞行日志吗？我们发现公务舱的马桶有点问题，没办法接收客机。”已经很克制内心的雀跃了。

林彦俊的脸上沾着灰渍没来得及擦，陈立农刚伸出手就被他打掉了，“这不在Minimum Equipment List里。”

“可我们不能让公务舱乘客去经济舱挤厕所。”陈立农又靠近了一点，比起公事公办，语气更像是在撒娇。

“我的任务是保证机体和发动机正常运转顺利飞行，不是修厕所。”陈立农被冷淡的态度和面无表情的脸冲击得有点懵，“厕所坏了不影响正常飞行，你也可以选择不接收，换一架起飞。有什么问题签在单子里交到控制中心，没什么事我先走了。”

一只藏在帘子后面的Adam被铁面工程师瞪了一眼，眼珠在地面的背影和驾驶舱傻站着的副机长之间徘徊，“你们…不是…？我…你…为什么？”

对方苦着脸，“我也想知道。”

 

范丞丞坐在后排监控座尽量伸长腿，一个问题问到他想翻白眼，“换了这么多，你好意思问我？”前排的副机长手上熟练，嘴上却苦恼无奈极了，“她们都很好追啊。”

“What happened，Adam？”前辈很好奇。  
“他的情缘，one night stand之后很生气。”

“你少添油加醋。”在两人来回调侃下副机长还苦着张脸。

“Leo，真爱难求。”  
“听过时运守恒定律没，前面花太多好运，这次说不定会很难。”  
“闭上你的乌鸦嘴，我一向好运。”

Mandy按时往驾驶舱给三位机师送来茶点，依旧微笑着退了出去，“送花？太老土了吧？”“Classics never go out of style.”

可在陈机师每日定制花束的攻势下，鲜艳娇嫩还沾着水珠的花束无一例外的都被送进垃圾桶作为归宿。

Plan A失败。

一下飞机就直奔停车场，在人来人往的瞩目下连着在门口守了一礼拜，他和他的跑车都快成地空中心的标志了。“加班维修啊。”他拉住一个从维修区走出来的同事，前两天说休假，后来又说出差。“Ok，我等他。”天色慢慢黑下来，还靠在跑车上的陈机师义务献血喂蚊子。

他把车开到隐蔽一点的地方，浑身是包，决定还是留在车上吹空调观望。就这一个出口，陈立农就不相信自己堵不到人。果然没过多久就有个身影探头探脑巡视一番，然后挎上包走了出来。

拔钥匙下车冲到人面前合计不到八秒，要不是腿上也有包，他还可以更快。林彦俊看见他跟看见鬼似的，转身就想跑，他拽住林彦俊的手腕，单肩上的包滑到手肘。

“阿俊，你是不是对我有什么误解？”  
“没有。”  
“那干嘛躲着我！”  
“机场那么大，没碰上很正常，你能放手吗？”这个狗东西掐住手腕根本甩不掉。  
“除非你愿意和我谈谈。”

退不行，走也不行，虽然这块区域没什么人，但万一被看见，拉拉扯扯被做闲聊谈资也够丢人的。

“上车。”陈立农转身，见拽着的人不走，满眼警惕，“我又不会吃了你。”

 

08

便利店的店员妹妹很开心，是上次那个买给她OK绷的冷面客人，扫码枪对准草莓牛奶纸盒上的条形码，牛奶也是她送的那个牌子。

“你相信吗？”这会儿没什么顾客，她正好拖个地打扫卫生晚点好交班，那个客人坐在简餐区咬吸管。也没有别人，应该是在和她说话。

“嗯？”  
“浪子回头，收心什么的。”

她双手拄着拖把杆想了一会儿，摇头，那个客人微妙地感觉有点失落？“电视剧会这样演啦，不过，也要看对方是什么样的人？”

“就，好看，万人迷，呃…有的方面，很厉害。”

她心想，条件这么好，应该很难收心诶。“很会讲情话吧？哄到你开心，好像你就是全世界，其实对每个人都这样讲。”

“你也这么觉得？”好像被猜到了什么，冷面客人先是眼睛瞪大，然后又吐了口气。

电视上是这么演的啊。

 

好在是晚上，这种跑车骚包到白天放在任何一个角落想不被发现都难，但是制冷效果倒是蛮好。林彦俊坐在副驾驶的边边上，靠进车门远离主驾。

“我们明明就，很契合啊。”  
“one night stand而已，你想多了。”  
“你觉得我在玩？”  
“不然呢。”

留下东西提裤子就跑，是羞辱他还是以为在和女高中生援助交际。

陈立农瞪大了眼睛，“你误会了！我不是那个意思！”

林彦俊咬着后槽牙用舌尖顶着腮帮，如果反问那你什么意思，就显得很深闺怨妇了，不酷。符合林工程师风格的做法是，你睡你的，我也爽我的，今后大路朝天各走一边。

陈机师很委屈，星月眼垂下来，“大老板一大早就call我去帮他开私人飞机飞北美。”他也要赚外快的啊，不然哪里有钱全款买跑车，老婆本也要存的好不好。

 

林彦俊拉开拉链在包里翻找，两只手在包里就摸到了，把手帕里包着的东西拿出来，幸好很黑，不然被看到很难为情。

“东西还你。”他往主驾一抛，稳稳落在陈立农手里，“你的宝贝弄坏了可不关我事。”

陈立农的手大，手指也长，一只手就将机械表甩在手腕上单手扣好，表带反了点光。

装逼，也就骗骗女孩子。  
林彦俊腹诽。

“我走了，别来找我，很烦。”林彦俊赶在反锁车门的前一秒下了车。

“喂，阿俊！”陈立农追了出来，“我认真的。”

“你对每个女生都这样说吗？”  
“我……”  
“看吧？”

陈立农向右望着，不知道在想什么，任凭对方眼神嘲讽，手里还是不肯放开。“不相信是吗？好啊，那我会追到你相信为止。”陈立农澄澈如夜空星光的双眼注视着他，不光是心脏漏了一拍，血液也跟着加速流动，他有点，受不了。

林彦俊滑动喉结，小声咽下拼命分泌的口水。

“强扭的瓜不甜。”  
“我不在乎，我只想把他扭下来。”  
“……”

这回真的不敢正视陈立农了，可对方却一如既往地还在看他。他有个自己没发现的小习惯，心慌的时候会用食指的指关节碰着鼻尖轻轻揉搓，在维修时经常会因此把灰渍蹭到鼻尖。

他搭上陈立农的手臂解救自己另一只被困的手，“你还有什么要说的，我要回去了。”

“关于喜欢你这件事，我没什么好说的。”

林彦俊的舌尖刮过贝齿再次顶上腮帮。

“啊！”

他几乎是落荒而逃的，膝盖猛力撞上机师小腹，独留下陈立农一人撑着车前盖扶着小腹疼出一头汗。

他妈的，见鬼。

 

09

店员妹妹歪着头想，真有那么糟糕吗？那为什么还要纠结？她试探性地问：“如果不确定是不是真的收心，那不如在一起的时候好好爽到？”

冷面客人的吸管快咬扁了，瞪得她有点害怕，“宁缺毋滥。”

“可是，一直纠结这种问题，很烦啊。和对方在一起的人已经开心了两三年，而你还在空窗烦恼要不要在一起吗？条件那么好，一起睡觉，怎么想都不亏吧？”

客人还在咬吸管，店员妹妹挠着后脑，是不是说过头了。

“及时行乐？”冷面客人侧着头看她时真的好帅。

“网上说的，忘记当时是说什么事了，但是感觉放在这种情况也蛮合适的。”店员妹妹斟酌着，偷瞟冷面客人的面部表情，“就，有张被踩脏了的百元大钞落在你面前，你捡还是不捡？”

冷面客人放下牛奶纸盒，突然直起腰面带微笑，有两个小酒窝诶，“几点下班，我们聊聊？咖啡还是奶茶，哥哥请你。”

 

10

“我这样会不会不太好，真的很像死缠烂打。”陈立农换下来，坐在监控座休息，面容忧愁连续几天都皱着眉。

范丞丞推上拉杆，“你傻，他当场就还了你手表。”

“对啊，拒绝我啊，不想和我有什么关系。”  
“你真是个傻子，气死爸爸了！”  
“好好说话，干嘛骂人啊。”  
陈立农靠在椅背上一来一往斗嘴。

前辈轻笑着看不下去，当局者迷适用于每个人，“Leo，Adam是想说，他还给你，说明一直都有带在身上。”

对吼！现在轮到监控座上的人拼命骂自己是猪是傻了，嘴角根本压不下弧度，然后神经兮兮地傻笑。范丞丞和前辈对视一眼，他还记得有个东西叫黑匣子吗？

在鹿特丹还有个交流会要待几天，可陈立农已经等不及了，刚落地就迫不及待地拨通电话，“有空吗？我们聊聊？”

 

Justin看着坐在沙发对面的那个人，风尘仆仆闯进来，制服没换只摘了肩章，他翘着二郎腿猛吸一口杯底的爆爆珠，眯着眼盘算，“准备拿什么收买我？”

 

11

无论往左还是往右都有一堵移动的墙挡着，林彦俊摘了工作手套小吐一口气，“干嘛？”陈立农得意扬扬地晃晃手里两张票，“我说过啊，要把瓜扭下来。”

林彦俊扯着嘴角特别想笑，“没空。”  
“要加班还是什么？”  
“我有约。”

林工程师绕过大型障碍物，踩着工作靴抬手闻闻，约会之前该洗个澡，独留下陈立农瞪大了眼睛。

 

服务生送上菜品刚走，店员妹妹就忍不住开口了，“彦俊哥，这样真的好吗？”一下班就被推进机场免税店买裙子换上，踩着高跟鞋颤颤巍巍地从试衣间走出来，林彦俊从头到脚看了一眼点点头，抬手就递了张卡给柜姐，买。

“跟着哥有吃有喝的，有什么不好？”林彦俊倒是不慌不忙，切着牛排小声讲话。

店员妹妹咬着餐叉，东北方向45度角那个人的眼神快把她射到灼伤，她叉了小块牛排往嘴里送，讲话含含糊糊，“是啊，挺好的。”

 

哔哔——

我表哥？你确定？掰直了？没听说过啊。

儿童小喇叭的声音穿过听筒还是一样令人烦躁，心烦意乱的人听了想爆炸，“能不能安静点？”

歪，你们几个安静点！  
你想想办法啊。  
听筒捕捉到Justin拼命吸杯底珍珠的声音。

“你就说你头疼脑热走不动路了，叫他马上回来送你去医院！”陈立农伸长脖子越过卡座隔板上的花花草草瞄那两个有说有笑愈加亲密的人。

他只会说，这点都抗不过去，算什么男人。

“马上打电话，理由你看着办。”

Justin看着身后一堆道具犯难，只说了布置现场啊，怎么还有额外任务。

 

开始只是搂着肩，走多了，后脚跟就被新买的高跟鞋磨红了皮。林彦俊找了个长椅让她坐下，先是脱下她的鞋把脚放在自己蹲着的大腿上，揉了一会儿，极度温柔地问她疼不疼累不累。

店员妹妹苦着张脸劲量小幅度转头缓缓四处扫视目标，咱也不懂，咱也不敢问。

“彦俊哥，你的手机。”她指着裤子口袋里亮起的光提醒。

“不管它。”按灭了屏幕，林彦俊转过身，抓着她两条手臂攀上肩把她背了起来，顺便弯下腰拎起高跟鞋。

 

“先生，我们不能透露客户信息。”前厅部的领班已经跟面前的男士解释过很多次。

“我真的有很重要的事要讲。”  
“那您为什么不打个电话？”  
“……”

将近190的个头，前厅部领班也并没有在怕的，这位男士深吸一口气伸长脖子时她也跟着仰头，好像要替他把这口气呼出去。

男士的手指灵活的在大理石台面轻轻敲点，身体前倾朝柜台里凑过来，“那个男的骗炮。”

哦，这样哦。  
前厅部领班对着大堂两个保全使了个眼色。

 

被轰出来的人一脚踩扁易拉罐再踢进酒店门前的喷水池，回头狠瞪两个保全的背影和富丽堂皇的大门，气死人了！

裤子口袋在震动，手机铃声响了起来，“干嘛？”

“怎么样啦？”范丞丞那头声音很大。  
“就那样呗。”  
“听你的口气，不太好？喂小鬼！别挤。”  
“我被赶出来了。”  
“别急嘛，他去开，那你也去啊。”  
“喂！我很专一的！”

陈立农空着的手揣进口袋，灯光太亮了，星星很暗，其实他自己也狼狈极了。

“有没有那种能作法两人速速分开的巫咒。”  
“喂，是你说的要相信科学。”  
“科学救不了我的爱情。”  
“行行行！那现在他速速下楼了，你怎么办？”  
“我要向他飞奔，立刻马上奔向他的怀抱。”

 

科学救不了我的爱情——  
我要向他飞奔，立刻马上奔向他的怀抱——

听见自己失真的声音，尴尬癌都要发作了。他将耳边的听筒隔开一些，跟猫一样脚上长肉垫走路没声的人正悠哉悠哉靠在墙上，一条腿屈着搭在另一条腿上虚点地。手里的屏幕蓝光是唯一的光线，从下向上打光，再漂亮的脸乍一看也恐怖极了。

林彦俊垂着眼眸，强忍着不笑场按下播放，科学救不了我的爱情——这声音就好像紧箍咒一样套在陈立农头上。一个捂着脸蹲在地上，一个狂拍大腿就快笑翻了。

“想笑就笑啊，但我说的是真心的！”陈立农挂掉那边极度安静猜也知道在偷听八卦的电话，破罐破摔。

林彦俊还抚着肚子笑着，被那双眼睛正视之后就再也笑不出来了，他的眼里好像装了星星，有什么东西在闪闪发光，就快从眼底溢出来。

他突然想明白了一些事，关于当下，也关于未来。就在抬头眨眼的一瞬间，所有的困扰都豁然开朗。

 

“你好像很累的样子，需不需要我送你回家。”

陈立农还傻愣在那。

“麻烦你信一下？”

 

-END

 

番外：

1.

“这什么？还说没有！联合起来套我话！”

范丞丞屁股贴着椅子，端着小碎步离他搭档远点，什么收不收买，多难听啊，都是为你好。

 

2.

OX酱乌冬面送了上来，陈立农瞟了一眼别在胸前的工牌，“Lily，对吧？”店员妹妹看着一张笑脸惶恐地点点头，“告诉哥哥，Evan是怎么收买你的？”

“我，我不能说。”

陈立农推着店员妹妹的肩膀出了门揽着走，直到看见了阳光和和煦的风，“看到那架小型飞机没？想不想参观一下驾驶实况？”

“哥哥带你飞。”

Lily为难地点点头，又觉得有诈。

陈立农揽着Lily的肩，“所以你知道该怎么做吧？”

 

3.

大夏天又在室外，检测引擎没十分钟就能蒸一身汗，师傅擦了把汗，拿衣摆扇风，“Evan呐，进来饮杯水啊？”

“查完再过来。”徒弟头也不回。

提前过冬，长袖长裤制服捂着，下面还一本正经地踩着工作靴，穿那么多不热吗？

“欸对了，那个副机长怎么今天不来找你了？”

在转瞬即逝的一秒间他看见背对着自己的徒弟浑身僵硬。


End file.
